


Liaison

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Infidelity, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't dress need up as love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liaison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/gifts).



It's long after hours -- if such a concept applies at the Ministry -- when Kingsley pushes the piece of parchment he's been working on away, looks at his inbox, and decides that an inch of folders left to go through is enough of an improvement on the six inches he started with.

He isn't here late just to catch up on work, however.

Kingsley glances at the clock. Almost half past ten. Within moments he hears familiar footsteps coming along the hallway, and then a tap on his door.

"Come in."

The man who enters is like pure sex inside a freckled skin, Kingsley thinks. The scars he bears may have ruined his face, but the werewolf's bite also bestowed a kind of dangerous grace.

Bill doesn't waste time. They both know why he is here: sheer animal need, a need that Kingsley feels just as deeply. He doesn't know if Bill's wife is aware of their ongoing liaison, and he can't bring himself to care, though he recognises the risks if she does not, but finds out. But that is a matter to consider another time.

Now there is only Bill, ripping off his clothes as Kingsley spells the room for privacy and security -- interruption is unlikely at this hour, but best to be safe. Then Bill strips Kingsley and has him bend over the desk, kneeling behind him. Kingsley shudders, his hard cock pressed against the wood, his arse opening to Bill's tongue.

When Bill takes him, it is rough, the way Kingsley prefers. He braces himself against the sweet assault and revels in the sensations. Bill's cock stretches him, pounds him, conquers him, until Bill's nails rake Kingsley's skin and Kingsley knows that Bill has come.

Kingsley turns, thrusting between the sweat-slick skin of Bill's thighs, until the friction tugs him over as well, his semen spattering the floor.

He will clean it later. For now he kisses Bill fiercely if briefly and watches as Bill dresses to leave.

"Tomorrow?" Kingsley manages to keep it barely a question, almost a statement, far from the plea that is what he feels.

Bill nods. "The password?"

"It will be 'lemon fresh' by then," Kingsley tells him. For security the password to the Minister's suite is changed daily. Kingsley hates having to remember it; telling Bill each night helps him.

"I'll be here." Bill finishes tying his shoes and moves to the door, exiting without a backwards glance.

Kingsley spells himself and the floor clean and puts on his clothes. He will go home now and sleep, though it's never long enough before his alarm returns him to another day.

**Author's Note:**

> For snegurochka_lee, who wanted Kingsley/Bill, after hours.


End file.
